Dance With Me
"Dance with Me" is a song by Australian hip hop dance and pop group, Justice Crew, featuring American rapper Flo Rida. The song marks the first released by Justice Crew since Anastasios left the group. It was released digitally on 29 March 2011, as their third overall single. "Dance with Me" peaked at number 44 on the ARIA Singles Chart and was certified gold by the Australian Recording Industry Association (ARIA). An accompanying music video was directed by Matt Alonzo, and features Justice Crew in a warehouse having a dance-battle with all-female dance crew, Beat Freaks. Lyrics Flo Rida Know you wanna wanna dance with a star Turn the lights down baby - yeah we going hard Party all night little mama, that's my job Steal the show girl like somebody got robbed You do ya' thing, I'm the life of da club Watching my swing, are you down to adjust Swerve in my lane girl I won't make it tough I like your friend let me show you whats up Hold on the function get liver You ready for the heat, I'm bringing that fire Move to the beat, get down with Flo Rida You could join in cause the shine is much brighter Paulie 'Cause you're dancing with a star Promise I could take you higher 'Cause you're dancing with a star We're gon' set this night on fire John Turn da' lights down Nice and low Everybody movin' Tonight on the floor Let's party right now I'll let ya' know You got my body burnin' baby outta control Paulie I could be your favorite Tell me what's your sign girl Perfect picture painted Number one on mine girl You got me Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh Solo I like the way you do your thing, baby You like my swing And I know you wanna dance with me They'll remember who you are 'Cause you're dancing with a star And I know you wanna dance with me Paulie 'Cause you're dancing with a star Promise I could take you higher 'Cause you're dancing with a star We're gon' set this night on fire Lenny You got me heated When we're dancin' close Girl, I know it sounds conceited I'm the one you need most John I know you need it need it Show them who we are Everybody's watching like we're superstars E-Man I like your flavor Do you like mine girl I'm intoxicated Without the wine girl You got me Oh oh oh oh oh Oh oh oh oh oh Solo I like the way you do your thing, baby You like my swing And I know you wanna dance with me They'll remember who you are 'Cause you're dancing with a star And I know you wanna dance with me Paulie 'Cause you're dancing with a star Promise I could take you higher 'Cause you're dancing with a star We're gon' set this night on fire Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Justice Crew Category:Collaborations